Ræven og ørnen
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Era especial. Ella nunca lo supo. Hasta que él la compró y le mostró el mundo que tenía delante, y como su destino siempre había brillado para ella. [Regalo para Camille (L)] [Crossover con Mahou Tsukai no Yome]


**Crossover con Mahou Tsukai No Yome.** Personajes creados para un SYOT del universo de THG.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia de Mahou no me pertenece. Los personajes: Mana es obra de Camille Carstairs.

* * *

¡Regalo para mi amiga secreta! La mejor, mejor. **¡Camille!** Estoy feliz de que fueras tú. Espero haber hecho algo, y seguiré haciéndolo. Me hace feliz hacerlo.

Espero hacer un mínimo de parecido entre una serie que ames tanto y un personaje que no manejo, porque es obra tuya. Critícame todo si lo hice mal, ya sabes, ya.

No quería que fuera algo ególatra hacer un regalo con estos personajes, pero quise mezclar dos cosas que podrían gustarte y hacer algo para ti con todo mi cariño. ¡Un besito!

* * *

 **ræven og ørnen**

Abrazó sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, intentó hacer oídos sordos e ignorar esos ruidos molestos y preocupantes que se filtraban a través de las paredes. Sentía como su corazón golpeteaba asustado dentro de sus costillas, estaba aterrada y, la voz no salía de su garganta para gritar y clamar por ayuda.

Y no era la primera vez, porque a su pesar, sabía que, si decía algo, nadie le creería.

Porque nadie podía verlos, porque ya lo había intentando y solo había logrado algo mil veces peor; que la apuntaran con el dedo, que se rieran en su cara, que le preguntaran si todo estaba bien y la trataran de loca.

Y siempre todos llegaban al mismo veredicto.

—Vio a su madre morir, eso debió dejarla así.

Pero ella sabía que no era así, porque no era normal.

Y porque veía aquellas criaturas, oscuras y claras, de ojos saltones y ciegas, peludas y peladas, grandes y pequeñas, desde mucho antes de que su madre se fuera de ese mundo. Incluso antes de que su padre se fuera de casa.

De un momento, los ruidos parecieron cesar y el temple de la noche se cernió sobre ella, dejando oírse a lo lejos los automóviles y las risas de las últimas personas que se encontraban caminando por la calle a esas horas.

Contó hasta 10 y decidió abrir sus ojos. La oscuridad de la habitación lo camuflaba todo, y solo la luz que se filtraba por la ventana daba un poco de brillo al lugar. Se levantó desde su posición y se acercó hasta el marco de esta, paseando sus ojos verdes por el paisaje que se lograba ver e intentando tranquilizar a su crispado cuerpo.

Cada día le parecía más extraño y perturbador que esas criaturas se presentaran solo para ella, y que parecieran vigilarla, como si esperaban que hiciera algo, pero nunca le decían nada.

Y ella tampoco quería escucharlas.

Decidió volver hasta la mitad de la habitación, y arrastrar el futón que se encontraba tirado contra la muralla. Lo arregló lo que más pudo y se recostó en él, se pasó las frazadas por sobre la cabeza e intentó conciliar el sueño. bajo la intención de dormir, también había un deseo, el que aquella noche no existieran las pesadillas y algún buen sueño llegara hasta ella, algo que la sacara de la pesadilla que se había convertido su vida.

La pesadilla que se volvía vivir.

Ya hace unos años había decidido que su vida no valía la pena, y por más que había intentado apagarla, distintas situaciones la habían llevado a seguir respirando, aún contra su propia voluntad. La misma vida la había llevado a dar giros por todos lados, a arrastrarse para poder seguir respirando y a dar tumbos para conseguir algo tan básico como agua y comida. Y cada noche se preguntaba, una y otra vez, si la vida no le daba nada bueno, ¿por qué la seguía manteniendo ahí?

Tenía 17 años, ya no era una niña, pero aun así había cosas que no lograba explicar, aún le aterraban esas criaturas que las miraban desde la oscuridad y desde la luz, aún sentía la culpa de la muerte de su madre como un peso que le aplastaba los hombros, aún sentía que se ahogaba más y más cada día que pasaba.

En algún momento de la noche, entre sus divagaciones y miedos, se quedó dormida.

Unos gritos la despertaron, un golpe en el viejo trozo de madera que usaba como puerta para encerrarse en ese espacio que llamaba habitación, de sobresaltó salió del viejo futón y se puso a la defensiva. Su nombre resonaba por el lugar y con eso se convenció de que no eran las criaturas acechándola, porque por más años que hubieran estado siguiéndola, jamás la habían llamado por su nombre.

—¡Mana!

El grito culminó en un golpe que tiró la tabla, frente a ella un hombre grande, con una enorme panza y fuertes músculos, se presentó y tras ella una mujer, desgarbada y delgada, con lentes oscuros se acercó.

—¿No ves la hora qué es? ¿Qué haces aún acostada?

—Yo…

La voz se le atascó, justo detrás de las piernas de aquella mujer, una pequeña criatura de color negro y redonda, le miraba. Era pequeña, pero sabía que siempre cerca de una de esas, habían unas cosas horrorosas que la perseguían por horas, aullando y quejándose, como si esperaran que ella pudiera hacer algo por ellos.

Pero ni por su propia vida, podía hacer algo.

—Basta de balbuceos, quiero que te arregles y te pongas guapa. Hoy es el remate, y esperamos que puedan dar harto dinero por ti, ¡Rápido!

La castaña asintió nerviosa, el hombre se dio media vuelta y abandono la habitación, la mujer le dio una mirada inquisidora y luego de levantar una ceja, se fue también.

Se levantó, aún nerviosa, ya que podía ver a la criatura mirarla desde la abertura de las paredes que le servía como puerta, con cuidado estiró su cabello usando sus manos y arregló las mismas prendas que llevaba desde el día anterior – y, a decir verdad, la única ropa que tenía -. Salió del lugar temerosa, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo, evitando encontrarse de frente con cualquiera de aquellas criaturas que solían observarla en silencio, siguió su camino entre el angosto pasillo que se formaba y llegó hasta una especie de baño común, donde, en un trozo de espejo roto y con un poco de agua, limpio su rostro y le dio más forma a su sucio cabello. Cuando estaba lista para salir, se volteó y los vio.

Justo, donde se encontraba la puerta al baño, se agrupaban diversas criaturas, todas le miraban intensamente, como siempre, como si esperaran algo de ella.

El pánico la invadió y retrocedió, asustada se apegó a la pared más cercana y se alejó de la puerta. Después de unos segundos, se sentó y pegó su cabeza contra sus rodillas, intentando escapar de esas miradas e ignorar a aquellos que le miraban tan intensamente.

¡Ella no podía hacer nada por ellos, nada!

No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero solo levantó la vista cuando sintió como una enorme mano tiraba de su brazo y la hacia levantarse a la fuerza. Frente a ella el gran hombre que había visto esa misma mañana le miraba, con una mano la obligaba a mantenerse parada con las puntas de sus pies, mientras en la otra llevaba unas enormes esposas, que, a su opinión, se le antojaban sumamente pesadas.

—Has demorado, esto no hace nada feliz a los compradores.

Quería replicar, pero de un movimiento brusco la tiró al piso y luego le puso las esposas en sus delgadas muñecas. Se veían enormes, eran pesadas y muy frías. Ambas se encontraban amarradas a una enorme cadena, la cual tiró sin miramientos y la obligó a caminar tras él. Sus pies se arrastraban por el áspero piso de asfalto puro, cada tanto, no lograba seguirle el paso y una de sus rodillas terminaba contra el suelo, arrastrándola y sacándole una mueca de dolor.

Intentó parecer fuerte todo ese camino, mientras en las esquinas y puertas, miles de ojos seguían su paso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, más cuando alguna de las criaturas avanzaba un paso con la intención de acercarse. Gimió cuando una se atravesó en su camino y rozó su pierna desnuda.

Sintió las voces a los lejos y supo que estaban llegando. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ella misma había escogido ese camino, tantas veces que había pensado de deshacerse de su vida y tantas otras que se dio cuenta que su existencia no valía para nada. Se hundió y lo pensó, tantas, tantas veces.

Pero fue una voz, una pequeña voz en toda la oscuridad que la animó a no hacerlo. Que le dijo que era una persona valiosa, que tenía un poder querido por muchos y que le serviría a alguien si así lo deseaba. Y después de mucho pensarlo, lo entendió. Quizás su vida no era nada para ella, pero podía hacer que le sirviera a otra persona. Para ella solo sería un día más, ya llevaban 17 años viviendo entre las sombras, respirando por inercia y moviéndose porque su cuerpo se lo pedía, no sería diferente si seguía un par de años más así. Al menos sabría que su vida sirvió para algo, algo diferente que arruinarle la vida al resto, algo bueno.

De repente, las cadenas dejaron de tirar, y resonaron al golpear el suelo. Levantó la vista y se encontró tras una gruesa cortina de color borgoña. La oscuridad estaba sobre ella, y entre todo, solo logró distinguir el brillo en la sonrisa de aquel hombre.

Por un momento, las criaturas desaparecieron y las voces que llenaban el ambiente parecían inundarlo todo. Se sintió tranquila, logró recuperar el latido normal de su corazón y disminuir el temblor en sus manos.

Y en ese momento, las cortinas se abrieron y una luz la cegó. Solo podía oír su respiración.

—¡500!

—¡1000!

—¿Quién da más?

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió miedo de mirar hacia la multitud, y solo consiguió mirar a sus viejos y desgastados zapatos. En su mente retumbaba los gritos de las personas, y los diferentes números que todos daban.

—2500

—¡5000!

Hubo un momento de silencio. Y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo.

—10 millones.

…

—¡Vendida al mago… Adler!


End file.
